Regarding Robin, The Flying Graysons
by KICT
Summary: Cómic 47 (RobStar) —En Tamaran es aceptable que incluso los guerreros más fuertes lloren, en tales… aniversarios. No hay que avergonzarse ante las exposiciones de tristeza. Se honra lo que hemos amado y perdido… — Sí, tienes razón, pero no siempre es fácil dejar de ocultarse detrás de la máscara, dejar de jugar al héroe y solo… ser humano.


Hola!

He vuelto jejejje

Hace muuchos siglos atrás estaba buscando cimic para leer, y encontré este! q maravilla! me pareció fantástico! luego la semana pasada que estaba haciendo una investigación, lo encontré ya que lo había dejafo guardado en una de mis pestañas, ups! jjeje y decidí hacerle una especie de "narración" como estaba en inglés... y es obvio que no sé inglés, decidí traducirlo ya darle mmmm ¿vida propia?

En fin, esto es lo que salió por eso cambie ciertas palbras y puse otras cosas, pero la idea original se conserva.

Donde aparecen """" son pensamientos ;) y al final, es una especie de mmmm bueno son pensamientos y una pequeña conversación para que entiendan de quien se trata, pero esta entre comilla, porque esta fuera de cuadro, de escena, bueno eso jejjeje sin más, aquí está:

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>DISCLAIMER: lOS TEEN TITANS NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO EL CÓMIC NI LA HISTORIA EN GENERAL, SOLO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES (<span>_**_AUNQUE ESO NO IMPORTA MUCHO xD) **hago esto por diversión y porque no me han dejado muchas tareas :D**_

**_The Flying Grayson_**

**_Regarding Robin _**

No era un día soleado, tampoco estaba nublado, se podría decir que era un día parcialmente cubierto; a pesar de que la vida me desconcertaba, me hastiaba e incluso me pateaba el trasero innumerables veces, había conseguido sobrevivir.

Al menos durante todos estos años.

Todo normal, la vida se desarrollaba en la Torre, nada extraordinario, aunque todos estaba demasiado silencioso, ¡que rayos! no colapsaría el mundo si desparezco un rato, además quiero estar solo, no tiene nada de malo sentarse durante un rato, admirar lo efímero de las cosas y lamentarte por aquello; es increíble la felicidad que se refleja en su ojos, somos tan similares… mejor dicho, lo éramos.

Es verdaderamente curioso cómo cambian el curso de las cosas, de las situaciones, un segundo basta para cambiar tu rumbo…

Aún recuerdo las palabras del presentador "Damas y caballeros, con ustedes The Flying Graysons" "Los mejores acróbatas, en uno de los mejores espectáculos del mundo" y ¿cómo no hacerlo? recuerdo claramente, las exclamaciones, el asombro, la tensión, la caída…

¿Cómo olvidarla?

— Robin… ¿estás bien?— preguntó Cyborg, ¿estoy bien? ¿realmente lo estoy? — ¿Acaso, hoy no es el día en que…?

— No. — me apresuro a decir. — Solo estaba… um… iba a mover… esto... mi padre… él… me enseñó… — ¡Rayos! este día no podía empeorar, con todos mis balbuceos tendría que iniciar nuevamente la primaria… una a la cual nunca asistí, al menos no como un chico normal.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Heh, sabes, aún después de todos años, aún no han… no del todo…. siguen aquí… realmente— esbozo una media sonrisa, es melancólica, no quiero preocuparlo más de lo que ya está.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a entrenar? Así, quizás…

— Sí— ¡Entrenar! jamás me alegre tanto de escuchar esa palabra — porque no.

— ¡Piensa rápido!

Las vueltas y los giros me recordaban al trapecio, sus cañones retumbaban en el vacío de la habitación sonaban como aplausos, el viento en el rostro ¡increíble! Tantos años y aún no había perdido el toque.

— ¡Buenos movimientos!

— Gracias, sí… ahora regreso. — me dirijo a la puerta y me volteo con una sonrisa, quizás no sea del todo falsa, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, en cierto modo es mi manera de agradecer. — Fue un buen entrenamiento— digo, saliendo por la puerta.

La toalla está fría, mis músculos se tensan bajo ella, no sucede muy a menudo pero — Debería pensar en otra cosa— digo en voz alta, esto no solo afecta mi salud mental, la física está estrictamente relacionada ya que, …

— Hey! Robin… Knock, Knock — miro sin expresión a Chico Bestia, no es que lo desprecie pero, sinceramente no deseo oír sus "chistes"; al ver que no respondo dice — ¡Psst!, se supone que preguntas ¿Quién es?— susurra lo que es obvio. — Vamos, Knock, knock — admiraba su perseverancia, pero hoy… hoy, empezaba a detestarla.

— Ahora no, Chico Bestia. — Casi llegaba a mi habitación, un par de pasos más y…

— Aw, viejo, vamos solo… estoy tratando de animarte, ya sabes… hoy es…

— Sí, gracias, pero estoy bien. — Me estoy hartando de esto.

— Hala mi dedo…

— No estoy de humor. — Vi su sonrisa desaparecer lentamente, ¡mierda! herí sus sentimientos, no tengo tiempo para esto. Lo hago a un lado, abriéndome paso para llegar a mi cuarto y "descansar" si es que así se podía llamar.

— Entonces… yo en tu lugar… ¡no abriría esa puerta!

¡Splat!

— No te preocupes, solo es crema batida. — Dice extremadamente nervioso, lo último que veo de él, es su cola de conejo desaparecer hacia la estancia; niego con la cabeza, ¿es tan difícil comprender que deseo estar solo?

"Creo que lo conozco mejor que nadie… he estado en sus zapatos… he visto su mente… conozco su recuerdo más oscuro…" "Lo observo a través del marco de la puerta, se ve devastado, ha de ser raro mirarse en el espejo luego de eso…" "Conozco su más profundo dolor…"

— ¡Raven!? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado de pie allí?

— …

— ¿Necesitas usar el baño? — ¡Demonios! ¡que estúpido fui al dejar la puerta abierta!

— No, pero… ¿Necesitas algo? — ¡Tonta! — Quiero decir, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti… solo avísame… mi poder curativo… puede ayudar.

— Gracias, se que siempre puedo contar contigo, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve. — Digo al fin, mientras asciendo por las escaleras hacia la azotea.

— …

Quizás mi hogar se convirtió en lo que más temía, en un lugar vacío que es únicamente habitado por los recuerdos, por las sombras.

Por fantasmas.

No hay colores, no hay ningún atardecer brillante.

No hay nada.

— ¿Robin? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Por qué lloras?

— No… no, estoy bien.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No… no, no lo estoy. — No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo mentirle, no a ella, no de este modo, todos han tratado de ayudarme, de animarme y no ha funcionado, nadie puede… Si tan solo me dejase ayudar, es reconfortable estar entre sus brazos, es tan frágil, tan delgada, me da miedo dañarla, pero me dejo llevar siento como las lágrimas ruedan por mis ojos empapando su cuello, me dejo llevar.

Y dejo salir todo el dolor que me ha estado atormentado durante todos estos años.

— Estoy aquí Robin, déjalo salir. En Tamaran es aceptable que incluso los guerreros más fuertes lloren, en tales… aniversarios. No hay que avergonzarse ante las exposiciones de tristeza. Se honra lo que hemos amado y perdido… ¿Lo mismo sucede aquí en la Tierra, cierto?— Puedo sentir sus suaves dedos entre mis cabellos, me siento como un niño pequeño siendo consolado, escucho cada palabra con atención; me separo un poco para responderle.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero no siempre es fácil dejar de ocultarse detrás de la máscara, dejar de jugar al héroe y solo… ser humano. — Parece que cada palabra que sale de mi boca es una daga que me atraviesa, me duele, me hiere, uno no simplemente puede quitarse la opresión del pecho… su mano sujeta mi rostro, seca mis lágrimas y me regala una dulce e imperceptible sonrisa, su gesto… quizás… por ahora… sea suficiente.

— Sabes, un mal estudiante es aquel que culpa a su maestro así que no… no lo haré. — Probablemente no entienda a lo que me refiero, pero supongo que lo digo más para mí que para ella. — Pero, por suerte, te tengo a ti para recordármelo. — Me coloco nuevamente el antifaz y le dirijo una sonrisa. — Hay más en la vida que buscar pistas, resolver misterios y patearles el trasero a los chicos malos. — Tomo su mano con delicadeza y la aprieta suavemente, supongo que es mi manera de decir gracias, es importante que lo sepa.

"Parece que todo ha cambiado" "He estado en su cabeza" "Se lo que siente perder a tus padres, como él lo hizo" "Éramos una familia muy unida" "Yo solía estar cerca de él, más que cualquier otra persona" "Pero, en estos días parece que él está en mejores manos…" "Admiro su fortaleza, más que su fuerza, a pesar de todos los años que estuvimos juntos, no logro reconocerlo del todo, ha cambiado, y eso es algo que le debo a los Titanes, algo que le debo a ella, después de todos estos años, le ha dado la paz que necesita"

"—Señor, ¿cómo está el joven Richard?"

"—Mejor Alfred, mejor, te sorprenderías si lo vieses"

"—Es un alivio escuchar eso"

"—Está mejor de lo que imaginamos, prepara el auto Alfred, saldré a patrullar esta noche…"

Mis manos descansaban en su cintura, quizás no era nuestro primer beso, pero aún así es memorable, es un torrente de descargas eléctricas, de emociones infinitas, de felicidad ¡ineludible felicidad!

Con unas cuantas palabras, y un beso, ¡un beso!, me hacía feliz, y eso algo que solo ella podía lograr, probablemente lo que ocurrió, nunca tendrá arreglo, este día se repetirá y se repetirá hasta el fin de mis días, por suerte, puedo contar con ella, con ellos.

Con mi familia.

* * *

><p>Y bien?<p>

Errores?

Este es el link por si les gustaría leer el cómic : .

Sus opiniones son muyyy importantes, me dio un poco de melancolía transcribir esto, pobre Robin, me alegro de que cuente con sus amigos y con **_su_** pelirroja u.u jjajaja

Bueno espero sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar, gracias por leerr!

:D


End file.
